


Bye Bye Baby

by hendollana



Series: Overjoyed [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a few other lfc players have lines, like theres no plot its just trent and ben being cute, one day ill add klopp in these fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana
Summary: “Thanks, honey.”The smile drops from Ben’s face, “Honey?” he says disbelievingly.





	Bye Bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so its a sequel to long time coming, but can totally be read as a standalone! 
> 
> pretty much just 2k of trent tryna find a cute pet name for ben and fluff that goes along with that, enjoy!
> 
> also not beta read bc is anything i write

Sometimes, albeit very rarely, Ben’s glad to be watching a game instead of playing it. Today’s one of those days.

It’s a windy day at Anfield and he’s sat in the row of seats behind the home dugout watching his team demolish Watford. Ben’s eyes are following his boyfriends lean form run up and down the pitch, he had been the whole game, and Trent is _so_ good. He’s been amazing all game, with three assists to show for it and Ben is so, so proud of him.

It’s not as if Ben didn’t know Trent was an amazing footballer, he’s well aware his boyfriend is one of the best right-backs in the world, but it still blows Ben away to watch him sprint up and down the pitch and send in crosses worthy of a Ballon d’Or. Ben feels lucky really, if not a tiny bit envious, to be able to witness Trent’s development from youth to _this_.

The final whistle has blown before Ben knows it and he’s being impatiently pushed out of his seat so him and the rest of the players sitting in his row can go down to the dressing room to celebrate the win. Ben complies, sitting up and walking down the tunnel, his eyes finally leaving Trent for the first time in the past 50 minutes. Really, Ben just wants to see Trent and congratulate him on his performance, but he knows there’s no way Trent isn’t going to have to do multiple interviews. It’s fine though, Ben thinks, he can happily wait for Ben in the dressing room whilst being surrounded by the loud music and joyful chatter that follows a win.

The music is blasting when Ben enters the room, a few of the other players who didn’t stay on the pitch post-match having gotten there before him, and there’s already shirts and towels discarded on the floor. Ben wishes it even slightly grossed him out. He makes his way over to Trent’s spot and plops himself down, kicking a water bottle left on the floor to the side.

Ben goes to his pocket to pull out his phone, planning to distract himself for a few minutes until Trent arrives, but more of the players are coming into the dressing room now, Mané included, who grins at Ben when he sees him.

“Ben!” Sadio shouts, “Thank Trent for the assists for me!”

Ben slides his phone back into his jeans, looking up to meet Sadio’s happy face. A few of the players around them snicker, Ben supposes their supplying in their own minds what thank means in that context, Ben just grins back though.

“I will, couldn’t miss any of them, could you?”

Sadio’s sat down at his own place now, slowly untying his boots, “No, he has some talent, your man.”

Ben’s cheeks warm a little at Trent being referred to as ‘his man’ so casually, “Yeah, yeah he does.”

The rest of the players bar Trent are all there now, and Ben knows he sounds a little wistful and infatuated but he couldn’t care less. Him and Trent were both correct when they said they’d gain the Liverpool squad seal of approval. Although, they were met from more ‘I told you so’s’ and ‘About time’s’ then they’d have liked. Especially from Virgil and Hendo.

Speak of the devil, Trent enters the room just as Ben’s finished speaking, a proud look on his face and the match ball clutched at his hands. Ben’s heart swells more than he knew was possible.

“Didn’t know you scored a hattrick, Trent.” Robbo shouts out from above the chorus of cheers for Trent.

Ben doesn’t think he could get any prouder. He watches as Trent scoffs, before looking over to his spot and making eye contact with Ben. His smile grows even more, and God, Ben really is the luckiest man in the world.

“Got more assists than you, didn’t I?” There’s laughs throughout the room as Trent speaks whilst walking over to Ben and nudges him a little so he can slide down and sit next to him.

“I’m still beating you in the competition wunderkind!”

Trent’s laughing, throwing the match ball up in the air and catching it, but Ben still feels some kind of need to jokingly protect his boyfriends honour, “Yeah, nobodies forgotten Robbo, it’s all you go on about.”

Robbo throws his dirty shirt at him. Ben _is_ grossed out by this. Andy laughs at Ben’s ‘ew!’ and even Trent next to him chuckles a little, the traitor.

“I swear since you two got together you’ve both forgotten you’re still the youngest in the team and thus can’t argue back.” Milner says as he passes them, on his way to the showers.

Neither Ben or Trent reply, it’s all friendly banter anyway and the moments passed, most of their teammates are chatting in groups of three or four or have headed off to shower like Milly. Ben’s won’t lie when he says he’s glad to finally have a moment with Trent.

When he turns his head from surveying their teammates to look at Trent, he’s greeted with the sight of Trent pulling his undershirt off, and wow, Ben’s still not used to being able to look, really _look_ , at Trent instead of shamefully pull his gaze away.

“See something you like, Woodburn?” Trent murmurs, placing a light kiss on Ben’s cheek as he stands up to pull on his jumper.

Ben shoves him away slightly, smiling as Trent almost stumbles, “Not in public,” Trent quietly boos in response, “You did amazing today Trent, I’m really proud of you, ya’know?”

Trent’s sat back down now, torso covered up, and is full blown grinning at Ben now, “Thanks, honey.”

The smile drops from Ben’s face, “Honey?” he says disbelievingly.

“Is that a no?”

“A no to what?” Ben replies, confusion lacing his tone.

“What pet name to call you.”

It’s not that Ben doesn’t want a pet name but its just that he’s not sure why Trent’s insisting on giving him one now, “Um, okay. Why?”

Trent looks at him as if he’s just asked the silliest question going, “Because pet names are cute and you’re cute, obviously.”

“Shut up.” Ben scowls, his glare moving from Trent to Virgil who wolf whistles at them whilst walking past to leave.

Trent laughs, “No, never. But really, do you mind if I call you stuff other than Ben?”

Ben pretends to consider her answer for a little bit, getting smugger as he sees Trent look slightly more crestfallen, “As long as it’s not honey or any other shit that a seventy-year-old man would call his wife.”

“So, I guess that’s lovebug, sweetums and hunny bun off the list.” Trent’s still grinning and Ben wishes he’d stop so he could express his distaste for those names without the need to smile back.

“I’d literally break up with you if you called me any of those.”

“Oof,” Trent exhales, “I promise I’ll find the perfect one.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “Sure.”

Trent stands up, now finished getting changed and offers Ben his hand to pull him up, Ben begrudgingly accepts it.

“You not going to shower?” Ben asks, because Trent usually does after games, especially when he’s played a full ninety minutes.

“Nah, I will when we get home.”

Nowadays, home seems to mean Ben’s flat.

“Maybe I’ll join you if you’ve come up with a good pet name by then.” Ben smirks, just after they’ve shouted a quick goodbye to the few stragglers left in the dressing room.

Trent sucks in a breath, “That only leaves me the rest of the car journey, and I’m driving!”

“Well stop whining and think.”

“I hate you.” Trent pauses, thinking, “Sweetheart.”

“No, you don’t,” Ben mimics the pause as he climbs into the passenger door, “And no.”

Trent groans, “Why not? That’s a perfectly acceptable one.”

Ben looks over at Trent, who’s got a frown on his face whilst turning the ignition and checking his mirrors, he’s going to have fun with this.

“Because I’m not your grandson.”

“Sorry… babe?”

“I’m not a pig from a movie.”

Ben’s struggling not to laugh now, even more so when he sees how hard Trent is trying not to whine. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t really care what silly name Trent wants to give him, all of them are sweet when they’re coming from Trent. But the opportunity to wind his boyfriend up is present and there’s no way in hell Ben isn’t going to take it and run with it.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Trent retorted.

Ben’s still gazing over at Trent, his head turned sideways on the head rest, so he can see how hard Trent is concentrating on trying to find a good name.

“Pay attention to driving please,” Ben begins, “You can’t call me anything anymore if we crash and die.”

Trent throws his head back slightly and laughs, whilst keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead, “Learn how to drive before you critique me on mine, bambi.”

Ben hums, “You’re really going with this movie theme, huh?”

“That wasn’t a no!”

“It’s a no,” Ben says, smiling softly when Trent sighs, “But better.”

Trent lets out a victorious whoop, and Ben wishes he wasn’t driving so he could reach over and kiss him. His face is being illuminated by moonlight and he looks beautiful, all hard planes of his jawline and cheeks but softness in his smile and the flutter of eyelashes against his face. Ben feels lucky for the third time that day.

“We’re getting there,” Trent insists, “What about baby boy?”

Ben blushes a little, but still shakes his head, “I don’t think that works when I’m only a year younger than you,” he counters, “Do you want me to call you daddy as well?”

Trent’s blushing more than him now, and splutters a little in his reply, “No. I- no. Forget that one.”

There’s an awkward pause in the car now, the atmosphere feeling kind of tense, and Ben doesn’t like it. They’d only been dating for two months and it’s been great, so great, Ben feels as if they’ve been together for years because it’s all so easy and happy. Milly says they’re in the honeymoon phase, and Ben supposes he agrees because he’s not used to this.

Ben breaks the silence first, because it’s a joke really, “Baby is good though.”

They’re pulling into Ben’s flat’s parking now, “Yeah?” Trent mumbles, concentrating on reverse parking. Ben laughs a little because him and Trent really are the embodiment of gay people being shit at driving.

“Yeah. I can work with baby, simple, y’know?”

They’re both out the car now, walking towards the entrance to the flat block, and Ben takes a cautionary look around to ensure no one can see them before taking Trent’s hand in his and swinging it between them. Trent smiles over at him, happiness radiating between them.

“Good. That’s good, suits you,” Trent laughed, “Can’t believe it took us that long to come up with the most basic pet name going, baby.”

“Okay well, don’t _overuse_ it.”

Trent laughs once more as he slides through the door to Ben’s flat that Ben’s holding open for him, “Sure won’t, baby.”

Ben groans, already regretting his decision, he knows Trent will give it up in a few hours, after he feels he’s successfully gotten back at Ben for dragging out the whole pet name thing even though Ben really would have been happy with any of them.

Ben’s shutting and locking the door as Trent’s already shrugging off his clothes, leaving a trail to the bathroom, Ben wants to hate him for the mess, but Trent will clean it up after anyway, his boyfriends good like that.

Ben’s pulling off his own coat when Trent sticks his head out of the bathroom door, his collarbones well on show and once again Ben is hit with the fact he can look now, and act on the thoughts creeping into his mind.

“You coming, baby?”

Ben rolls his eyes for what feels like the tenth time today, but is making his way to the bathroom with his own clothes joining Trent’s on the floor. 

“Yeah, pretty sure we both will be soon.”

Ben’s entered the bathroom just in time to see and hear the loud laughter that follows from Ben’s innuendo.

“Perfect.”


End file.
